yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Watanabe
dis person belongs to AGirlWhoLikesFoxes. the person with that username. i’m specifying cuz pretty much every girl i know likes foxes so yeah. thx to fenrir for making the page for me Appearance Ayaka has light brown hair and pink eyes because anime. Her hair is pretty ugly, with stringy, uneven little bangs, and she rarely bothers to brush it. She's pretty normal but a little on the chubby side compared to my other OCs. The picture is her in casual clothes but that's obviously not what she wears to school lol. She usually wears a hoodie over her uniform, and wears shorts under her uniform for a reason that will be explained later. Sometimes she wears those weird socks pictured and other times she wears normal white socks. She likes adding little details into her appearance that reference her favorite anime and video game characters sometimes. Personality Ayaka is a tenacious but stoic girl. She is feircely ambitious and her ultimate goal in life is to become a famous animator. She spends most of her free time practicing drawing and animating. She barely gets any sleep because of this, so most of the time she's very tired and slow. She's very passionate but often can't express herself through words. While she is very hardworking when it comes to animation, she's quite lazy and tends to procrastinate when it comes to other things. It's really her only impressive skill. Ayaka also has an irrational fear of perverts. It's not severe enough to be considered a phobia but she insists on wearing shorts under her skirt and she despises locker rooms. There has never been an event in her life that would warrant this so her family assumes it's from some creepy story Great Uncle Jim™ told her to frighten her out of having underage sex when she was a young child. Of the personas implemented in the game, Ayaka is a loner. If she witnesses a murder she will flee the school and call the police once she's in the safety of her home. Backstory For the most part, Ayaka has had a normal, uneventful life. She was much more upbeat as a child, but after deciding to devote herself to animation she changed a lot. She has wanted to be an animator since she watched some anime when she was 12. She loved it and wanted to create something just as amazing. Relationships Her parents Ayaka has a pretty normal relationship with her parents. She loves them and they love her, but they argue sometimes, usually about how Ayaka barely does anything other than draw and sometimes play video games or watch anime. They're quite proud of her and her ability but they do wish she did better in school. Sakura Watanabe Sakura used to be one of my OCs but he was too edgy so I dropped him. He still exists but is only occasionally mentioned by Ayaka. Sakura is Ayaka's cousin. She thinks it's weird how he'll act one way one moment and a different way the next but has no idea he has a hecking split personality. Despite this they get along pretty well. Izuku Momoka Ayaka was the first person to befriend Izuku. She was drawn to him and really wanted to befriend him because he reminds her of Gundam Tanaka and Yoshiko Tsushima, who are her favorite characters in the Danganronpa and Love Live franchises respectively. He thinks she's nice and appreciates her and their friendship a lot but doesn't really show it often, but he does say that he'll "spare" her once he returns to the underworld. Despite this he hasn't ever broken out of his persona around her (the only person he has is Fuko) and while she knows he obviously isn't a demon she doesn't know the reason he pretends to be that way. Ayaka is quite fond of Izuku, and now it's for a much less shallow reason. Eliana Wainwright/Mako Yasusama Eliana and Ayaka are very close, and have been close since their first year at Akademi. Ayaka knows that Eliana isn't actually a foreign princess, and has agreed to take it to her grave. Eliana cares deeply about Ayaka but also views her as what not to be: stoic, plain, and antisocial. = I'll make a page for Eliana eventually = Asoki Aiyoi Asoki and Ayaka are in the same group of friends but don't really interact one-on-one often. Ayaka thinks he's odd and his constant mood swings somewhat remind her of Sakura. = I'll make a page for Asoki eventually = Fuko Kurosawa Same situation as Asoki: they're in the same group of friends but don't really interact one-on-one often, but they interact more than Ayaka does with Asoki. Ayaka thinks Fuko is cool and Fuko tries to encourage Ayaka to get out more and be more active. = I'll make a-you get the idea = Eren "Erey" Ippongo Erey likes Ayaka's drawings and relates to her sleep problems. Ayaka thinks Erey is kind of weird but cool. Aiichi Fumihiro Aiichi often exploits how sleepy Ayaka is by pulling pranks on her. Ayaka doesn't really mind and sometimes doesn't even notice. She sometimes like watching his antics and he reminds her of a villain in a typical gag anime. The general student population Ayaka is mostly unnoticed by her classmates. She doesn't really care about them or what they think of her. Trivia * Ayaka's favorite video game is Danganronpa. * She loves too many freaking animes but if she had to pick a favorite she'd probably pick Cardcaptor Sakura. * She really likes Vocaloid shit, especially Rin/Len Kagamine (i dont even get vocaloid dont ask). * She also really likes My Chemical Romance. * She wants Musume Ronshaku's socks. * She was born on June 28th. * She mostly taught herself how to draw, but she took some classes. * Despite being in the art club, she rarely goes to club activities. Category:AGirlWhoLikesFoxes's OCs Category:OCs